


Emotions are beautiful

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Lacrosse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves to tell Stiles that he is beautiful and everytime he has the chance to say it he just does it, no matter if it is the right time or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't exactly what I had in mind when I started writing it but I hope that you'll enjoy it because I pretty much love it... it is divided in chapter because it would be too long otherwise. Also, I'm French so English is not my native language so forgive me if I forgot some mistakes and feel free to tell me if there is some things wrong...

“ only 24 seconds before the final whistle marking the end of tonight's lacrosse game, the scores are close, will Beacon Hills be able to outscore the other team? It seems like it!!”

As the man on the microphone was yelling his commentaries, some great actions were happening on the field. Scott McCall had been expelled from the game because he almost injured someone with his stubbornness or whatever and now Stiles was running, ball in the net of his stick. Two seconds ago panic took him by surprise when he caught the ball and didn't know what to do and it led to now, his arm in full action throwing the ball right into the goal just before the whistle. He didn't understand what was happening, all the team crowded him, patted him on the back and once they all went to their families he saw Scott running to him a big smile on his silly face.

“ you did it man! You did it!!you made us win Stiles!”

“ Wait, What?”

“ Stiles! We won the game, thanks to you!”

“Oh my god!I won, WE WON!!”

“Yep and you should have seen Derek's face, it was like you were the eighth wonder of the world! It was so funny!”

“Maybe I am the eighth wonder of the world...”

Stiles laughed at the face Scott had when he said that and went to see his father and Derek.

Scott was kind of right. When he was watching Stiles playing, running to catch the ball, then to score and making the team win, Derek couldn't erase the gigantic smile he had. Almost everyone thought that Stiles was only a clumsy, sassy, sarcastic little human whereas he was, when needed, graceful, focused and serious. In all these states he found him beautiful. There was something in Stiles that made all of his movements beautiful. He is beautiful. Even when he almost landed face first on the stairs running to join them. Derek caught him before he hit the metallic floor, looked at him and only said one thing.

“ God, you're beautiful.”

 

That was something he said to Stiles every time he had the chance even if sometimes it was not a really appropriate moment to do it... And some idiots almost took it from him...


	2. Chapter 2

“11 days Scott, 11 days!! we hadn't had any news of him in 11 days! How do you want me to stay calm? My boyfriend is missing, we don't know if he left or if someone abducted him, and I don't think Derek would leave without at least talking to me before!”

“ I don't know Stiles, but we won't find him faster if you keep having panic attacks!”

If eyes could kill, Scott would probably be dead right now...

“Oh god, that's not what I meant and you know it! You need to calm down Stiles.”

Scott took Stiles' face between his hand and told him to breathe slowly. Once Stiles had calmed down enough to avoid an other panic attack he let him go.

“ We're going to find him, I promise. You need to rest, I'll call you if I have any news.”

And Stiles went to bed but didn't sleep much, allowing his body to rest only when his mind was done imagining the worst. It was his phone ringing that woke him up only 2 hours after he fell asleep.

“ Stiles, we found out where he is.”

“ where?”

“It's...shit someone's coming I have to hang up.”

“ Scott!!”

Stiles' breath was starting to become heavy and short, the panic very near. He searched on his phone where was Scott and found him thanks to the GPS on his phone. He was at the preserve but not where they used to go and far from Derek's mansion. Actually, they never went to this side of the preserve. He took his bat and his car keys and went as fast as he could where Scott was supposed to be. He arrived only 10 minutes later and saw nothing, no sign of Scott or anyone from the pack. He got out of the Jeep and went through the wood of the preserve, providing light with a (too) tiny flashlight. He was running, looking for a sign of his friend when he heard a cracking noise. He just had the time to duck before someone threw a punch towards him but the second time he was hit in the gut. He stood up in spite of the pain and punched the guy with his bat making him stumble back a little. The man seemed surprised.

“ you think that by spending so much time with a bunch of werewolves I didn't learn to defend myself?”

He took the man, who seemed to be a young werewolf, by the collar of his shirt and with his face only a few centimeters away, looked him in the eyes and asked him.

“ I will ask you this only once. If you don't answer me I will take down your little friend who is trying to take me by surprise as we speak.” A young man was approaching them, certainly trying to sneak on Stiles. “ Now, where is Derek and the rest of my pack? I know you have them.”

He started to shake his head but Stiles was taking none of it. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?? that was the last time I asked. If you don't answer, I will put you down. Oh no! I have a better idea... if you don't tell me now, I will start with your friend, you will watch him die slowly and painfully and then it will be your turn...”

“OK! Ok! They are at the cabin at the border of the woods, I swear!!”

“ Listen to me. If only one of them are dead or injured, I will hunt you and end you, you understand?”

The young wolf nodded and grunted when Stiles let go of him and went in the direction of the cabin. He ran for 5 minutes before he saw where they had kept Derek all this time and where they had his pack now. Before he went running the man let him know that he would probably find a guard at the door. He was right. A man, bulkier than Derek, was standing in front of the door. He came closer to the cabin and threw a rock in the opposite direction. The man didn't go after it but only looked where it landed. Stiles used this time to come behind the guy and knocked him out with his bat. He entered in the cabin. He didn't expect what he saw. At the further wall of the house, Derek was tied up with chains, almost naked, covered in blood and bruises that didn't seem to heal. They must have drugged him so he wouldn't heal by himself. As he went to see him, he heard Scott whimper. He turned in the direction of the sound and saw him, Erica and Isaac all tied up together. He went to them and cut the cords that was restraining them.

“ What the hell Scott! You couldn't tell me you were going here? No? You have to do it by yourself and put everyone in danger!!! we could have come up with a plan!! why do you always do this Scott? Is it because I'm only human? Man, you don't know what I'm capable of for the ones I love!”

As he was screaming at his best friend, he didn't noticed that Derek was starting to wake up until he heard him murmur something. Stiles came to him.

“oh my god Derek! Are you okay?”

Derek looked up at him with a little smile. His face was showing some bruises, probably made with a knife, but he didn't seem to mind it as he smiled. And the first thing Derek said to Stiles was : 

“ you're beautiful when you're angry...”

“Oh god, Derek, so not the time to say that... let me untie your first”

Derek laughed and regretted it as a wave of pain hit him. Stiles got him out of the chains and held him up. Derek took Stiles' face in his hands.

“ God, you're beautiful.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't speak to Scott for almost two weeks before he judged that it was okay to forgive him. Well, Derek told him that it was stupid to be angry at him because he wanted to protect him... The week after, it was like nothing happened. But three weeks later everything came back at the surface. It was just after midday, they had come back from the Sheriff where they had had lunch as every Sundays since he found out about his son dating Derek Hale who is seven years older and also a werewolf. As they got out of the Camaro, Stiles and Derek saw two young teenagers sat down on the stairs leading to the mansion. Derek went to them keeping Stiles behind him. He could sense the anger emanating from Derek, all his muscles were tense and a growl was getting out from his chest when he asked them what they were doing here.

“We just wanted to apologize for...well...for everything.”

Stiles whispered behind Derek. “oh boy I should have just killed you in the woods...” and Derek turned towards him, eyebrows quirked up. He only waved his hand, they would talk about that later. Then he braced himself for whatever was going to get out of his boyfriend's mouth.

“ you want to apologize for abducting me, letting your alpha tie me up with chains, drug me so I wouldn't heal as I was suppose to so he could cut into my flesh without mercy, torture me over and over with your help, then take three members of my pack in order to draw Stiles to your alpha so he could kill him right in front of me which would have only drove me insane to the point of no return and make me go feral. Then your alpha or you would have killed me and take my pack – yes I heard everything-...if it wasn't for Stiles being so strong or convincing or stubborn, I don't know yet, who knows what would have happened...so you came to apologize for that? I should kill you now, with my teeth, give you a taste of what it could be if I go feral...”

And now was the time for Stiles to put his foot down. He wasn't letting him do that and became the old Derek again.

“Der, wait. Give them a chance to explain.”

Derek turned his anger towards Stiles but he stood his ground.

“Explain what Stiles? That everything must happen as long as it is your Alpha who asks it? Even if it means that you have to take the life of a innocent human? Yes I know Stiles, you're more than capable to defend yourself and you're not innocent anymore, spare me the joke please. They have to learn, they should have learned, now it's too late.”

“ how can they learn if no one is willing to teach them huh?didn't you wish that someone could have taught you how to control yourself when you were young? Don't do the same things to them, you're much better than him Derek.”

Derek was looking at him. Stiles could see the anger lessen more and more as he spoke and as Derek realized that once more Stiles was right. He shouldn't repeat the mistake that his uncle made a few years ago but he wasn't letting this go as a father who forgive his child because he drew on the walls. No, they almost killed Stiles. He exaggerated, they could have killed him, but Stiles is too smart and stubborn. Derek went to the door, unlocked it and only said one thing that made the two boys shiver with fear.

“ get in.”

Stiles sighed and got in after everyone closing the door behind him. He retrieved two glasses of orange juice and gave them to the two frightened puppies sat on a chair at the kitchen table. They thanked him shyly and after a few sips they both looked at their hands too scared to look at them. But weirdly they seemed more scared of Stiles than Derek. 

“ now, I think I would like to hear what you have to say before I decide if I'm letting you go or not.”

“Derek”

“Wh_? ok.”

One look from Stiles was enough. 

“Well guys, I'm the only thing preventing him from killing you or kicking your ass so badly that you would be scarred for life so I would start talking now because I won't stop him forever.”

It was the one who seemed to be the youngest of them all, but also the one with the biggest difficulty to control his emotions and his anger who started talking.

“we were packless for a while before we found Darrel, our alpha. He wasn't really our alpha, he never really accepted us in his pack, he only used our capacities... he found us, and taught us how to get angry, how to fight, how to hide, how to use our senses. When we mastered all of that, he told us that he found a pack here that he wanted and that we had to kill the alpha so we could be with him. We were alone for so much time that we said yes without thinking, we didn't want to end up being lost omega. When I found out that it was you we were about to fight I tried to stop him but he beat him almost to death and drugged me. We didn't have a choice. Then Stiles threatened us until we said where you were, he scared the crap out of me by the way, and well you know what happened next.”

“What happened to your alpha?”

“ hunters found us and killed him. I think one of them recognized me because he let us go.”

Stiles made a noise and Derek turned towards him his eyes interrogating.

“ must have been Argent or they would be dead. He must have seen them at Beacon Hills.”

Derek went back to the two wolves.

“if it would be just for me, I would kick you out of here and ask to never see you again, but I know Stiles won't let me do that so, I'm going to believe that you can be better than this, I'm going to prepare two rooms for you and teach you how to be a good beta. For now on your only goal is to act so well that Stiles won't have to think about whether or not he should forgive you and one misstep and you're out of here without a pack. Got it?”

Liam and Mason nodded.

“Stiles will explain to you how we work within the pack.”

Derek got out of the kitchen to prepare the rooms as Stiles was starting to tell the usual planning of a week when you're a werewolf in the Hale pack.

“ you wake up on your own at 6 in the morning, at 6:30 you've taken your breakfast, then you train with Derek and the others of the pack. At 9 you go to school, you come back right after school here, you make your homework and you work out again with the pack, then we all have diner together. That's it from Monday to Thursday. From Friday to Sunday it is free time except if something comes up, then we meet up and deal with whatever it is that we're facing. Each wednesday we have a pack meeting where everyone discuss of what they want, problems within the pack, troubles coming our way, things like that. We'll introduce you to the others member of the pack tomorrow, I think Derek will call for a pack meeting tomorrow night. The pack is almost like a fight club, the rule number one is that we don't talk about the pack meeting to the others and by the others I mean people outside the pack. If you're in trouble and you don't want to talk about it to big bad alpha you can come to me or to Scott. If you want an advice for a girl or a more private subject you can find Lydia. But if something is wrong or if you did something wrong come to Derek and tell him everything right away before he finds out by himself. We are almost adult and we have to behave as adult. Oh my god, I sound like my father...well you understood the basics so now hit the shower, down the hall on your left, towels are on the chair at the left of the door and soap are in the shower.”

The two teenagers didn't lose a second before literally running to the shower. Two minutes later, he heard the water running and his boyfriend coming down the stairs. He was facing the windows. He felt two strong arms taking him in his embrace. Derek breathed in the crook of Stiles' neck.

“that was quite a speech!”

“well you have to be strict if you want to be respected by two betas who don't have a clue of how to be in a real pack.”

“you did good with them...”

“but?”

“but...what really happened in the woods? They seemed even more afraid of you than they were of me...”

“does that bother you big bad alpha?”

“it is far from bothering me...”

As he said that Stiles could feel Derek's hard on against the curve of his butt.

“yes I can see that” 

“want to enjoy it upstairs?”

“Derek... I have to settle them in their room and give them some other instructions before they go back to their place to grab some of their things. Do you think we should give them a key?”

“Nope. I will let them in when they come ringing the bell, I don't want them to come and go as they wish, not for the moment. If they behave as they have to maybe I'll give them a key.”

“ Okay sourwolf!”

“don't call me that.” Derek laughed a little after saying that and he explained why when Stiles looked at him weirdly. “ Liam and Mason are talking. They really are more afraid of you than me. You have to tell me what happened back there that made them scared like that!”

“tonight...tonight. But now I'm going to keep frightening them a little more, it is too good to let that go right away!”

Derek laughed as he watched Stiles go upstairs to help them or to scare them. He listened to what was happening. When he was sure that nothing wrong was going on, he took his phone and sent a message to the pack.

“pack meeting tomorrow at 7. bring food and drinks. NO ALCOHOL THIS IS NOT A PARTY.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later Mason and Liam went to their place to take some clothes and some things they wanted with them. They came back to the mansion after diner and went to bed letting Stiles and Derek alone. 

“you're beautiful when you control everything...”

“argh! Stop it Der...”

“Want to go upstairs and continue what we started before?”

Stiles pretended to think about it before running to their room. Derek took his time to go and when he opened the door he found his mate spread on the bed fully naked one hand around his cock. Derek took off his clothes hastily and jumped on Stiles making him laugh. He traced a path from Stiles' hip to his neck with wet kisses before attacking his mouth hungrily. Derek was waiting for this since this afternoon. Stiles spread his legs letting the werewolf settle comfortingly between them and he hissed at the contact of their erection. Their kiss was passionate and they fought for dominance but Derek suddenly let go of Stiles' mouth to take a nipple between his teeth making Stiles moan with pleasure. When he was arching he attached his mouth to the other nipple before going down to take Stiles' hard member in his mouth. All this without detaching his eyes from Stiles. A moment later Stiles throw the bottle of lube at him.

“I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that, I need you inside of me, now.”

Derek wet his fingers with lube and took his time opening Stiles. It was his favorite thing to do. He enjoyed watching Stiles writhing under his fingers, begging for more. He enjoyed doing this knowing that Stiles could come just from this.

“Come on!”

The werewolf put some lube on his cock before entering slowly in Stiles making him moan louder. He stayed there for a moment letting some time to Stiles to get used to him. Then Stiles rolled his hips asking him to move. Derek thrust in and out of him slowly at the beginning, making Stiles grunt and whimper until he was begging him to fuck him harder and faster. He changed of rhythm, thrusting out slowly and thrusting in fast for a moment when he hit that sweet spot that made Stiles scream with pleasure. Then he did what Stiles asked : he fucked him harder and faster until they both came screaming each others' name. When they came out of their afterglow, they cleaned themselves and went back to bed. They were facing each other a content smile on their face. Derek was, surprisingly, the one to break the peaceful silence.

“what did you do in the forest to make them scared of you like that?”

Stiles laughed. He was stunned that he could still frighten them even a month later.

“ I might have hit them once or twice and been creative when I described what I would have done to them if they didn't tell me where you were...”

“well seeing how they act around you, you must have been convincing.”

They laughed at that and fell silent again, falling asleep peacefully.

Stiles woke up at 7:30 a.m and got ready to go to school. He was sat at the table already eating his breakfast when Derek and two tired Mason and Liam came back from their work out morning session.   
“cereals are on the table, milk in the fridge and bowl on the cupboard right next to the fridge.”

Derek went to take a shower and came back ten minutes later greeting Stiles with a chaste kiss on his mouth making the young wolf and his human friend blush. Stiles noticed it.

“come on boys, get used to it.”

“do we have to get used to all the noise you make at night? Because rooms are far from being soundproof...”

It was the first time Mason talked. He seemed as witty as Stiles.

“Well...yes you have to get used to it because I won't stop making love to my mate because it bothers you”

Stiles almost spit out his cereals surprised by Derek's answer. He was almost certain that he would tell them to shut up or just throw them his cranky look, he didn't think that he would say that. The boys ate their breakfast quickly and went to school. The day went down without any incidents. Stiles had only the surprise to see Liam coming to him at the cafeteria to ask him if he could drive them to the mansion after school which Stiles agreed of course. It was cool to be able to scare them at the beginning but now, it started to annoy him that it was the only emotion he could get from them. So they went to the mansion together and at the sight of Derek, Stiles saw that he wasn't the only one surprised by it. As if one surprise wasn't enough, Liam spoke to Derek for the first time. He was shy but it was enough for the moment to be enjoyed.

“should we go and change for our work out or should we do our homework first?”

Derek answered him calmly. It was also the first time he talked to him for something else than to threaten him.

“ go do your homework, no work out session today, we're having an pack meeting tonight at 7 to introduce you to the others.”

Two hours later the mansion was full of werewolves and other creatures talking to each others. Liam and Mason were still in their room when Stiles knocked on their door and entered when Liam told him to get in.

“Everyone is here. Could you stop what you're doing and come downstairs to meet everyone please? And don't take too long.”

Stiles went out and joined the others. He sat down on the couch, Derek sat on the arm of the couch right next to him talking with Boyd who was against the wall. Scott was glued to Stiles. Kira and Malia where talking about school both sat down on the other couch. Isaac and Erica was on the ground against Stiles' legs while Jackson and Lydia were silently talking on the loveseat. They heard two pairs of quick steps coming downstairs and were looking towards the noise. When Liam and Mason where out of the stairs, they were welcome by ten pairs of eyes. Derek stood up and brought them closer to everyone. Some faces were familiar to them. 

 

“Every member of the pack is here today. You already know me and Stiles so, glued to Stiles it's Scott, he is Stiles' best friend and he is a True Alpha.”

“Yeah he's a True Alpha but don't ever agree to one of his plan, they always suck.” 

“Thank you Stiles, I feel the love.” Scott said laughing before waving hi to Mason and Liam.

“Well, they are both stupid sometimes.” It was true but the two young men could hear the love behind these words. “Next to me you have Boyd, on the other couch you have Kira who is a Kitsune and Malia, my cousin, who is a werecoyote. And the two over there are Lydia, a banshee, and Jackson, a former Kanima who is now a werewolf. Those two almost sitting on my mate's lap are Erica and Isaac. There it is, you know everyone now. Everyone but Jackson and me goes to Beacon Hills. If you have questions you can ask them.”

Liam spoke shyly. He was by far the most difficult to handle but the most curious too.

“ So yesterday, Stiles told us that we could come to Scott for some problems if we don't want to talk to you about it.” He turned his attention to Scott. “Can we really come to you? Is it because you're a True Alpha?”

It was Derek who answered even if the smile on Scott's face reassured him.

“Scott has an other way to handle problems. I almost always answer with anger if someone come to me about something that could put in danger my pack whereas Scott thinks first.”

“Derek is right. You can come to me if anything bothers you. I will try to help you as much as I can but I won't hesitate to send you to Derek if I think it is the best thing to do, no matter what it is.”

“Okay...Stiles talked about Lydia being able to help us if we want to talk about girls or things like this...”

“ don't ever go to Stiles or Scott for that or you'll never get to have the chance with that girl or boy... It took almost two years for those two to finally see that they were made for each other...” Lydia was obviously talking about Derek and Stiles who spent two years pining for nothing. “If I'm not here you can talk to Isaac, he is the second most sane people of the pack.”

“Thank you Lydia for your trust in me...”

“you're welcome Stiles!”

But this once it was Derek who talked.

“If something wrong happened, or you made something stupid, you come to me. If I learn that you made a mistake or something happened from the mouth of someone else of the pack, I'll kick your ass out of the pack. Got it?”  
Mason and Liam nodded, too impressed to say anything.

“And if I'm not here and it is really important, you find Stiles. As much as I trust Stiles, you only come to him IF I'm not here. I don't want you to think that if it's him who tell me that you fucked up, it would be easier for you because it would be the contrary.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

After that, everyone talked to them, introducing each others with more details. Liam and Scott seemed to get along really well while Mason and Malia had a really energetic conversation. Then they all voted for a movie since it was Friday and they could go to bed later. Derek settled on the couch and Stiles sat on his lap. Everyone else took their previous place. Mason was next to Malia and Scott let a place for Liam with them on the couch. The movie started and Stiles settled more comfortingly on Derek with his head on the crook of Derek's neck, this one was rubbing his cheek on Stiles' hair. Liam saw how they acted when they were together and he was curious. He asked Scott about it, whispering so they won't hopefully hear him.

“Why are they constantly touching, kissing each other like that?”

Scott looked at him surprised of his lack of knowledge.

“They are true mates. The need to be with each other is almost impossible to resist. If one of them is in danger the other feels it. They are like werewolf married.”

Liam looked at him and made his first mistake. He laughed. Scott saw that Stiles had heard everything when he felt him tense and if Stiles was tense how must be Derek? And Liam keep digging is grave by opening his mouth.

“Mates?my god, you're really funny! There's no such things as mates, that's utter bullshit!”

That was too much. Stiles stood up followed by Derek. Stiles was the first to talk and he tried his best to stay calm. He failed.

“Bullshit? BULLSHIT?? Mates are real buddy. If not I wouldn't be wearing this scar on my collarbone, I wouldn't have almost gone crazy when you abducted him a month ago, I wouldn't have almost died when a crazy bitch thought that it was a good idea to stab him with a pipe. Do you still think this is bullshit?”

Derek had a hand on Stiles' shoulder to try to calm him down but what Liam did next was far from the good thing to do.

“ So what? We have to treat you like you are our kings and let you tell us what we must do and submit to you because you are mates?”

“Liam, calm down right now.”

“ NO!! I won't submit to you! You're only a human taking himself for a wolf without even being one, maybe I could make you become one?”

Then Liam turned into his werewolf and growled at Stiles. Stupid little wolf. He triggered Derek, who went between him and Stiles and growled so loud, his eyes all red, that Liam had no other choice but to submit to his alpha. Stiles was behind Derek, full panic attack taking possession of his capacity to breathe but no one dared to move when Derek was so angry and with a beta who didn't seem to handle his rage. Only Scott came closer to Liam, grabbed him by the arm and sent him and Mason to their room. Then, they all left the mansion so everyone could calm down and Derek could take care of Stiles. Before leaving, Scott came to Derek.  
“Derek. Calm down. Liam and Mason are settled in their room, Liam is coming out of his rage but you need to take care of Stiles.” Derek nodded and Scott left them alone.

It was all it took to bring Derek back from his state of fury. He squatted before Stiles and took his head between his hand.

“It's okay Stiles, it's okay. Breathe. Breathe with me. That's it. Keep going Stiles. In and out slowly.”

Derek sighed of relief when Stiles could finally breathe again. He took him in his embrace, playing with soft hair on the back of Stiles' head.

“I'm sorry Der, I overreacted.”

“No. It's my fault. I should have talked to them about it before introducing them to the pack. Meeting everyone like that after being so lonely must have triggered something in him. We should have taught them everything they should know before.”

“yeah, we should have but that rage Derek...we didn't see anything like this since...since...”

“Peter.”

“Yes. We must find a way to channel his anger or things like this will happen again.”

“First, I'm going to make you something to eat, then I'll carry you to bed and I'll go talk to him, calmly.”

He kissed Stiles, helped him to settle on the couch and went to cook something. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of tomato soup. Stiles ate it quickly and was ready to go to bed. Every time he had a panic attack, he felt like there was no energy left in him. Derek went to find him at the couch and bent down so Stiles could attach himself around him. Derek carried him to their room and helped him to get under the cover. Stiles fell asleep in no time. As he told Stiles he went to talk to Liam. He knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. He didn't want to come in and risk to make him angry again. Liam opened the door. He seemed calmer.

“We have to talk. And before you say anything, I'm not going to blame you for what happened down there, we're both guilty. Come on.”

They sat on Liam's bed before Derek started to talk again.

“Just so it's clear, even if it is also my fault, what happened must never happen again, understood?” when Liam nodded yes he kept going. “ We can't be the cause of one of the next panic attack he could have. I refuse to be the cause of his panic attack. He went through so much things, that only Stiles will tell you if and when he is ready to do so. I understand tonight might have been too much for you and I should have taught you a few things before introducing you to the rest of the pack. But know that what you did, must not happen again. You growled at him, you growled at my mate, you threatened him, you went against every rule in a pack. But that is my fault because I didn't explain you the rule so, now I'm going to go to bed with my mate, tomorrow the first thing you will do is to ask Stiles for his forgiveness, and ask him until you have it. Once you've done this, you come to me outside and I'll teach you everything you have to know. Stiles will do the same with Mason. Now sleep.”

He joined Stiles in their bed and fell asleep quickly. He woke up in an empty bed. The sheets were cold, Derek wondered how much Stiles slept as it was only 5:30 a.m.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up a 5 a.m and when he couldn't find sleep again he decided to get up and go outside to get some fresh air. He was lost in thoughts when he heard someone coming towards him. He turned around and saw Liam who seemed still half asleep. He coughed a little trying to pray the sleep away before speaking to Stiles.

“Can we talk?”

“If you can control your anger, I'm all ears.” Stiles answered right away. He wasn't ready for an other confrontation, he was still tense because of the last night's events.

“Yeah about that...I'm sorry.”

Stiles looked at Liam, any emotions could be seen on his face.

“If you think only an 'I'm sorry' will be enough to make me forget what happened last night, you're wrong.”

“No! No, I know it isn't enough, I'm not just good with words. It is why I don't speak that much because when I do I hurt people. I didn't want to upset you yesterday but I know nothing about werewolves except that we are strong, fast and we need a pack. I don't know how a real pack works, that's why I thought he was saying me bullshit when he explained it to me. I'm really sorry for causing your panic attack it wasn't my intention. It won't happen again.”

“There is something I don't understand Liam...If I'm not wrong, this morning Derek talked about me saying 'my mate' and you didn't say anything. You could have asked back then, we would have explained it to you. We can't know what you're familiar with or not if you don't tell us when you don't understand something.”

“I thought it was a way of talking you know...I didn't think it was a real thing, otherwise I wouldn't have reacted the way I did when Scott told me. And Stiles, believe me when I say that I regret the way I acted yesterday...I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay Liam, we should have told you everything before the meeting. But, I don't want to see that anger again, not directed to someone within the pack. There is too much anger in you, we have to find a way to canalize it...” Stiles seemed to think for a moment when his face changed with the apparition of an idea. “ On Monday after school, join me at Finstock's office, I'll try to make you enter the Lacrosse team. Now I'm going to get something to eat and when Derek and Mason will wake up we'll explain everything to both of you.”

“Okay. Can I stay here for a minute?”

“Liam, I'm not your father, as long as you respect Derek's rules you're free to do what you want.”

“Thanks and I'm sorry again...”

“Stop apologizing, it's getting boring now!”

Stiles smiled and went to the kitchen where he found a half naked Derek waiting for a hug. And he did it, releasing all the tension as soon as Derek's arms were around him. Stiles looked up at his mate who seemed to be thinking. Derek looked back at him, took his face lovingly between is big hands and kissed him slowly, sometimes licking or biting his bottom lip. Stiles moaned when Derek's tongue entered his mouth, exploring the cavity before Derek broke the kiss to breathe. Stiles went back in the tight embrace of Derek and sighed.

“ What was that for?”

Stiles had his forehead against his mate's chest so the wolf put is index under Stiles' chin to make him look at him.

“ you're beautiful when you handle our pack.”

 

The week end went peacefully, Derek and Stiles had asked Mason and Liam to stay with them on Saturday morning and they had explained everything to them, from how to behave in front of their Alpha and what are allowed to do or not. They also explained in details how their bond worked so what happened at the pack meeting won't happen again. Once everything was clear and understood, everyone was free to do what they want. Derek and Stiles ordered a pizza and watched a movie. Later Stiles went to see his dad while Derek was running in the woods and working out. As their pack was getting bigger it was in his Alpha's instinct to gain more muscles in order to be able to protect them whatever would come their way. This night, they decided to meet at Derek's place and have a sort of pack meeting with junk food and movies so everyone could forget the past experience. The movie ended up being a puppy pile as Stiles likes to call it and they all slept in the living room, every single one of them touching someone else. Finally, they stayed all the week end, going back to their own place only to get ready for a new week of school.


	6. Chapter 6

As scheduled, Liam joined Stiles at Coach Finstock's office right after his last class of the day. He had just arrived that Finstock made them come in his office.

“Well! Stilinski, I'm not sure that you enjoy being with me that much so what brings you here?”

“Him.”

“What's with him?” Finstock looked at Liam as he was some kind of abomination or something disgusting.

“Well, with me perpetually on the bench, I thought that we could use more players so I brought him with the hope that you'd let him the chance to join the team?”

The coach seemed to be in his thoughts for a moment then put his elbows on his desk before speaking. Stiles was almost holding his breath with this suspense. This young boy needed something to let go of that anger inside him. 

“I'm not the kind to do people a favor but...you, young man, come tomorrow at 5, we'll see what you've got in that perfectly shaped gut of yours.”

“Oh thank god Coach!”

Stiles was really relieved to hear that. They shook hands and went to Stiles' Jeep.

“Hum...Stiles?”

Since the incident, Liam was afraid to ask anything to Stiles in spite of the thousand times Stiles said that they were okay...

“You know you can ask me anything without shaking with fear Liam! What do you want?”

“Sorry...Is it okay if I go to Mason's tonight?I don't want him to be alone...”

Mason was sick with the flu, glued to bed with a high fever and wasn't able to go anywhere, and it was in Liam's instinct to go with him as they always were together when this 'pack' took them, it was in his nature to protect his human friend.

“Yeah, of course! As long as you're here tomorrow for your work out with Derek, I don't mind. And don't forget! Lacrosse at 5!”

“Thank you! And I'll be here at 6 tomorrow morning. Bye Stiles!”

Stiles didn't have the time to answer that the boy was running towards Mason's house. He went into his Jeep and went home. 

It turned out that the try out worked out. Liam entered the team and had training everyday. Stiles and Derek could see a big difference in Liam's behavior. He was calmer, more settled and seemed to take the time to think before saying or asking something. Everything was good until the first game. With their great luck, the game fell only one day before the full moon and Liam didn't control his wolf perfectly yet... but it was too late to go back.

It was the night of the game and Stiles had been on edge all day long...well Liam had been on edge all day long which put Stiles on edge as well. Fortunately, it only lasted from the moment they woke up to when they arrived at school. But now, Stiles and Derek were in the tribunes as Liam entered the field with the team. Derek felt Stiles tense when the referee blew his whistle for the game to begin. Stiles spent the whole game biting at his nails, shaking up and down his legs, praying in his head the Goddess of Wolves to do that for once his idea to make Liam join the team was actually good. The fact that almost one third of the team was werewolves didn't seem to calm him at all. As for Derek, he spent the game trying to block his mate's leg, taking his hands so he won't bite them to the bones while watching his beta, hoping that everything will end well. A few seconds before the end of the game, Derek put his hand on Stiles' cheek so he would look at him. Stiles could only see pure love and amazement in Derek's eyes and as to prove it Derek kissed him gently on his upturned nose and then...

“ You're beautiful when you worry about our pack.”

 

It was a great benefit for the pack that Liam joined the team. Since then, the young man was calm and open. He stopped being afraid to ask anything to Stiles and he respected Derek as a Beta should respect his Alpha. His anger was controlled and didn't went in the way of many nights when all the pack was at Derek's celebrating a new victory or a birthday, everyone having fun and being happy. There wasn't any new threat in Beacon Hills and they could finally live without looking behind them afraid to be jumped on by an evil creature. Everything was fine. It was weird for them to have the opportunity to live as every person their age should live, only worried about school and graduation. Well that's everything a normal teenager should worry about but Stiles wasn't normal. He was thinking about something for a long time now and it was starting to show in his behavior. He was on edge non stop, always lost in his mind, everything would startle him. His whole body was screaming with nerves and Derek, even if he didn't say anything, noticed it since the first day he started to act like that. Pointing at it wouldn't have change anything, something was in his mind and as long as Stiles wouldn't decide to talk about it, Derek won't say anything, won't even give a hint that he knows that something is wrong or bothering him. He'll wait patiently for Stiles to be ready to talk to him. Derek waited for almost a week for Stiles to come to him. And boy, he wasn't imagining that when they finally had this long waited conversation. Actually, it was Stiles who was waiting him...


	7. Chapter 7

It was on a Friday, the whole pack would be there for a movie tonight so Stiles sent Derek to buy everything they'll need. He had made a list as long as his arm so he would have plenty of time to prepare everything. As soon as he was certain that Derek was gone, he called Scott and the rest of the pack (Mason and Liam included) to help him. They didn't see the time flying and soon Derek was back home. Scott was outside waiting for him, took the bag of groceries from his arms and put it back in the car. Watching the surprise on his Alpha's face he explained himself without wasting the surprise.

“ It can wait. Come on!”

Scott ran inside, letting behind him a very confused Derek. When he opened the door, he stopped abruptly taking in everything that was in front of him. There were many light-bulbs falling from the roof at different heights, fake candles everywhere (he was still against any source of fire), and a trail of rocks leading to Stiles. He looked at everyone in the room. They were all smiling, happiness and love emanating from everyone of them, then his eyes met Stiles. He was at the end of the trail waiting for him. He was paralyzed here, unable to move until Scott hit him gently on the back telling him to go and join Stiles. And he did it, slowly, his legs shaking with expectation, having a little idea of what was about to happen now but didn't say anything. He couldn't anyway so he just let out a low 'hi' when he was finally with Stiles. The feelings he got were just...he couldn't find a word to describe that. So he listened to his mate.

“Derek. I know that it isn't what you were imagining coming back home from wallmart when I sent you out to buy everything but here we are! I know you know what's happening right now because I'm not able to surprise you anymore, well, you read me like an open book so, it's not like I could hide anything from you but please don't say anything now.”

Derek nodded and let Stiles talk.

“I know we didn't start up very well back then, when my only goal was to piss you off and your only wish was to rip my throat out with your teeth, but we managed to find each other when everything was against us. We surprised everyone when we find out that we were true mates, us first by the way, but I wouldn't change anything. We became stronger as the time past, we became a team and then we built a pack and we faced everything together. I can't think of anyone other than you and our pack who could have helped me with everything I went through as well as you did. You're always here for me and for the others, thinking about us first and then about you even if sometimes you risk your life doing it. You are the bravest, the strongest and the more loving person I have the chance to know, and I know it will be like this forever so...”

As he was saying this, he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, nothing on it just plain silver, but inside, 3 triskeles were engraved. Derek gasped when he saw it.

“I know that silver is harmful for you all werewolves, but I want to make this our strength. Inside there are 3 triskeles : one for you, one for me and the bigger one represent our pack because we are stronger in number. So my point is that I'm stronger with you. Will you allow me to be stronger for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”

Derek didn't lose one second before answering.

“Oh god, Yes Stiles, I will marry you!”

At this moment, Derek was trying to hold his tears without succeeding much. Stiles put the ring on Derek's finger and jumped on him to kiss him. Stiles went back on his legs and took a deep breath, and put his forehead against Derek's. It was like they were alone in the room, not giving any attention to their pack cheering and applauding. Then Stiles looked at Derek in his piercing eyes.

“You're beautiful when you're crying.”

It was the first time that Derek accepted that someone called him 'beautiful' and as long as it was his fiancé who'd say it to him he'll keep believing it without any objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! you've reached the last chapter! thank you if you read the whole thing, feel free to leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
